


You And Me Makes Three

by BwOaHh



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/pseuds/BwOaHh
Summary: Based loosely on the prompt where Lewis congratulates Seb on becoming a Father where he can't even look after his dogs
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	You And Me Makes Three

It was a chilly December morning in Switzerland and Lewis was laying on the bed, blankets huddled. Roscoe and Coco was sleeping near his legs , the bulldogs snoring quietly. He rested his head on his arms turning sideways and saw the other figure lying next to him. Blonde curly locks messed up on the top of his head, long eyelashes resting peacefully. Light snores escaping his lovers mouth and lips pouting occasionally.Lewis must have been so lucky in his life to get such a beautiful person ,both inside and out.He wished he woke up to this scene for the rest of his life.Even though they were rivals on the track,when it come to their romantic life,both of them were sappy idiots.

"Lewis stop staring" his boyfriend mumbled without opening his eyes.Lewis laughed at that,his boyfriend could be so quirky sometimes that people took him for the British one on the track.

"Come on Seb,open your eyes,I'm hungry"Lewis pulled Seb closer and Seb buried himself more into Lewis neck.He seemed to be so content in the place he currently was.

"Nuhuh, I'm not hungry Lewis"but in contrast to his words his stomach grumbled loudly.Lewis chuckled at his boyfriend,he can be so lazy if he wants to be.But when it comes to work Seb is the chirpiest person he's ever seen.

"Babe,come let's get you something to eat and then you can sleep ok? You can even have me the whole day as your cuddle pillow?Hm??" The crystal blues opened and gave a whine.He likes Seb's eyes best in the mornings, when he's all cuddly,tired and grumpy.Its the color of clear ocean blue that Lewis could drown in and swim forever.

"Ok,but on one condition.I get rewarded for getting up and making you breakfast,is that a deal?"Seb smirked at Lewis who pulled him up and tried to give him a morning kiss.

"Ewww,morning breath,get off me. I'll come to the kitchen in five minutes, let me just brush"Seb got up from his bed and picked up a random tshirt from the pile in the chair and went to the bathroom.

"Come on boys,Daddy will come in five minutes,let's go get you some food" Lewis got up from the bed and left to the living room, the dogs following him.He set the dogs bowls down and poured them some milk and switched on the TV to entertain himself.

Seb came out a few minutes later,taking out the lasagna from last night and opened the oven to heat it.Meanwhile he looked through his phone to check if he had any calls from his team boss,he did not have any simulator work till next week but just in case,he had to fill in if Charles backed out.

Lewis checked out his boyfriend from the living room.He was leaning against the kitchen counter his dove grey tshirt riding up a bit, exposing a silver of skin. The black box on his suitcase weighed more than anything else.He planned on proposing Seb a long time ago,somewhere near the mid season of last year.They have been in a relationship since Seb joined Ferrari and it's almost five years.He still remembers the day the bought the ring from Cartier.It was a simple silver band,just like Seb wanted when they were discussing engagement rings with Daniel who asked suggestions to buy a ring for Max. He loved how Seb's face glowed , his eyes wide when he described his perfect ring. That's when Lewis decided, if he was going to spend the rest of his life with the person across him he would never regret it for even a second.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as the two ate their leftovers and cuddled together in front of the television.Lewis really wanted to know what Seb's view on marriage was. He was scared to take out the ring from his suitcase? What if Seb wanted to still focus on his career. His 2019 season was shit to be honest.The amount of criticism he got was the contrast to the praise Lewis got for becoming a world champion for the sixth time. Whatever criticisms Seb faced was left then and there when he saw Lewis winning. Seb was so happy about his boyfriend picking up his sixth title even though Lewis knew he was going through a lot.He entwined his fingers with Seb's and placed a small kiss on his forehead. All he wanted now was a bit of peace and quiet with his boyfriend lying next to him. That ring can wait for one more week.

"Now what about the reward I promised you,huh?"he tackled a cuddly Seb and pinned him on the couch.

\-------  
Preseason testing was really tiring,drivers were trying to run as many laps as possible and improvise the car,so that they have a better one during the races.Lewis returned to Monaco after spending New Year with Seb in Switzerland, the latter immersed in the factory as soon as he left.Seb wanted to really win the championship this year and he knew that.It was his dream since he first sat in a proper Formula 1 car. So all he got from Seb was occasional Facetimes and weird calls at ass o clock in the morning.He did not want to disturb his boyfriend.But today Seb was coming back to Monaco.Lewis left a day earlier as he was tired from all the laps he put,but Seb was still pushing hard and square.His boyfriend deserved a well prepared meal, and that silver ring on his finger.

Yes,he was going to propose tonight. He felt the ring in his pocket, he even had a big speech prepared. When the doorbell rang he ran to open the door.Seb was standing with a bunch of sunflowers (his favourite)and Lewis literally pulled him inside and shut the door.He banged Seb on the other side of the door and started peppering his face with kisses. God,he missed Seb so much.

"Hey enough of that now"Seb giggled (yeah he does )and pushed Lewis away.His eyes had dark circles that he guessed came from constantly pulling all nighters like a university student.His boyfriend was so hardworking and he felt so proud.

Both of them sat in the dining table, something that they haven't done in months because Seb likes to watch TV when he eats. The dogs were already asleep and Seb looked at the food placed in front of him in awe.

"God, this makes me realise how much i missed home food"Seb chewed a bit of his salad and had a gulp of his wine. Seb suddenly felt weird. He felt bile rising up his throat.

"Babe, you okay?"Lewis caught his hands in his and Seb gave him a weak smile.  
"Yeah , just I'm tired" Seb tried to take one more bite but he couldn't hold it longer. He ran to the bathroom and threw up everything.Lewis ran after him and held Seb in his arms.

"Must be the flu"Seb told him.Lewis checked his temperature and it was normal.

"Are you sure Seb? Can we see a doctor tomorrow? Come I'll carry you" Seb shook his head and tried to get up, but he was too weak and eventually Lewis carried him to his bed and kissed him goodnight,the ring long forgotten in his pocket.

Seb threw up whatever he ate the next day and the day after and Lewis was worried. Seb assured him it was nothing but suddenly something hit him hard and he didn't want to tell Lewis about it until he confirmed it. Seb told Lewis that he was going home on Friday,but Lewis insisted that he came with him. Seb told he was just visiting his physician and update him as soon as he got out.

As soon as he arrived at Switzerland he called Kimi and asked him to buy a pregnancy test,minutes later and seeing that little blue cross Seb cried himself to sleep in the arms of Kimi.

Seb was pregnant.

With Lewis' child.

He was scared to tell Lewis,he actually did not want to.He cried for an another hour and Kimi made him some porridge.He told him to eat atleast for the sake of the baby inside him. Seb was not ready for this,he was on birth control but still this happened and he was scared that Lewis would not take this well. But he was definitely going to keep this child. Kimi stayed with him till the night and asked to call him if he needs anything.He was really grateful that Kimi was staying nearby. He looked at his phone and noticed that he had atleast 10 missed calls from his boyfriend. He did not know how to deal with this.There was a little creature growing inside of him,one that he and Lewis made all out of love. He booked an appointment with his physician the next day just in case to confirm and eventually cried himself to sleep.He thinks he should get used to the mood swings.

Seb did not call Lewis for a week and Lewis was beyond scared.He knew that his boyfriend needed some space for recovery but one week without calls did not feel like Seb, he always found time to call Lewis in between.

Lewis stood in front of Seb's house and knocked his door.He did not get a reply for almost half an hour and then he remembered where Seb kept his keys.He allowed himself into the garage and took the keys from his screw box. He opened the door and let himself inside.Lewis put his luggage in Seb's bedroom and went to freshen himself up.He saw Seb's thermometer on the counter and tried to place it back ,that's when he found that it was not a thermometer.

It was a pregnancy test and it was positive.

Lewis was so shocked that he couldn't comprehend what had happened.Seb has a baby growing inside of him and it was his.Lewis tried to accept the fact but he couldn't.He is just not ready to become a father,not now.Not when Seb wanted to win a championship,not when they weren't married.Lewis sat down in the bathroom floor with this hands on his head.There were so many thoughts swimming and all he could get was that he wasn't ready. 

He did not notice that Seb sneaked in and sat next to him. He heard Seb gasp when he saw the test in Lewis hand.

"Lewis ..."Seb placed a hand on his shoulder but Lewis did not say anything.He was numb.

"Lewis say something"Seb pleaded.He teared up a bit when he saw Lewis distancing himself from Seb.This was what Seb was scared of and it's happening right now .

"Seb....how could this ..."Lewis dropped the test from his hand and let out a sigh.He was not ready,not a little bit.

"Seb ,i don't know how to react"Lewis lifted himself from the ground and left the bathroom.He needed space.He was not in the right headspace to discuss this.

"Lewis, please listen to me "Seb ran behind him and stopped hear the couch,the same couch on which they made this sweet little thing.

"Seb,sit down with me please"Lewis guided him to the couch and they sat with a manageable distance apart.Seb was so scared that he wanted to throw up and cry so much.

"Seb ,i love you so muchhh.Its just magical that you are with me in every part of my life, every phase"Lewis sniffed a bit and Seb could sense a but 

"But"Lewis sighed "This ,this little baby?Are you really sure you need this?"Seb instinctively covered his stomach with his palm." I know we are both ready to go a step forward,but kids?I'm not sure.I can't even look after the dogs properly,how am I going to be a father? That too when you have a championship to win and a career to focus"Seb distanced himself more from Lewis.

"Lewis"Tears started to drop continuously from Seb's eyes.He wiped them with the back of his hoodie and continued "Lewis ,if you really that concerned about the championship,then I'm sorry Lewis.There" he pointed to his stomach "is our child Lewis.Thats something so precious.I get it if you don't want to be a part of the child's life,i can manage on my own and I'm keeping it"Seb's nose was beet red and he was sobbing now.

"Seb Seb please don't cry,"Lewis knelt in front of him and clasped his hands."I'm just telling that I'm really scared to become a father Seb,what if i was a really bad one and the kid hated me?I just need some time Seb,some time to think and clear off my head"Lewis looked at his favourite crystal blues which was grey.Seb released his fingers from Lewis' grasp and stood up.

"Well you are not the one giving birth to a fucking child!I can raise a child on my own , without you being a part of it.Thank you very much "Seb shoved him with his shoulder and ran upstairs.Lewis was a fool,he was such a fool not to be ready to become a father,but he was human too.He needs his time to think.Seb came down and kept Lewis' bag and pointed at the door.

"You can leave anytime,I'm not forcing you to stay or accusing you for making me carry our child.I don't want to see you now"with that Seb went back and shut his door with a bang.

Seb was really disappointed.He did not plan this to go like this.He thought Lewis would be so happy and accepting.He gets it that Lewis needed time but that's his own child. He needs to man up and accept the fact that he is going to be a father.Seb opened his door a few minutes later and saw that Lewis was gone.He was gone,leaving him stranded.With a baby in his stomach.

Two weeks later and still he hasn't heard anything from Lewis.He also did not call him back.Seb took Kimi to his first appointment the week after Lewis left and all his worries were out when he saw the little blob.Kimi was smiling at him and Seb teared up when he heard the heartbeat of his little one.Seb decided to race till mid season and by June he thought he might take a sabbatical.He talked about this with Mattia and he seemed fine with it.Charles was too enthusiastic that his teammate had a baby in his stomach and every time he sees Seb,he asks if he can touch his stomach.He feels really lucky to have an understanding team mate and good friends around the paddock.But the thought of Lewis not being with him still makes him cry at nights.

One day when Lewis tried to catch Seb down the paddock,he saw Kimi glaring at him from a distance.He always has Kimi and Charles with him and it's annoying sometimes.Seb doesn't even look at his eyes and his hands goes to his bump every time he sees him.It pains Lewis to have caused this pain but Lewis was almost convinced,he could take care of a child.He wanted to talk to Seb so badly.By the time Australia was done, Seb was the first one to catch the flight with Kimi.Usually Seb always stays till the mechanics sort out with the car but now he's all closed up.Lewis wants to apologise to Seb but he didn't have the guts.

Lewis saw Seb in China,the latter glowing with a visible bump.He looked so happy ,like a kid in a candy store with Kimi by his side.Lewis literally want to hug him from behind and tell him he was sorry for everything.So he walked towards Seb and came up face to face with him.

"Hey Seb"he gave a small smile ,but Seb was not ready for his bullshit.He did not notice Lewis and walked away.Kimi did not look pleased.He laid a protective hand around his waist and led him towards his motorhome.Lewis tried to bribe Charles but Charles was not even looking at him.Lewis was going to apologise today no matter what happened.

He got in the car and tried to focus on the race.Seb was currently leading the championship and he did a good job at that.They had a margin of 12 points and Lewis really wanted to put up a fight to join him in the podium.Atleast he could convince him to talk.

By the 10th lap Lewis heard that the safety car was out.He was just out of a pitstop when the heard that.When he heard the exact words 

"Vettel crashed , safety car out.safety car out Lewis"Lewis froze at that moment when he heard that.Seb crashed.His boyfriend crashed.

"Can you update me the details please"He asked his engineer,but they were not ready to. They just wanted to have a good race for Lewis.

"I want to fucking know what happened to my boyfriend,please "he pleaded over the radio.

"Vettel out,with the paramedics,head down Lewis ,will update you if something comes up"This was the worst race of Lewis life.He did not even want to race anymore. He just wanted to crash the car somewhere and go look at his boyfriend and his child. 

His child.

As soon as Lewis finished the race ,the ran out see if Kimi was there,but he was not available.He rushed to the medical center and saw Kimi sitting there with Charles.

"Kimi is he okay? Can i go see him?"Kimi wanted to say no, he really wanted to punch Lewis.

"Can i punch you after?" Kimi asked.

"Dude you can do anything you want,please let me in"Kimi moved away and Lewis ran inside.Seb was on the bed in his Ferrari hoodie all buried up to the top with a blanket.He let out a little gasp when he saw Lewis.

"Lewis...."Seb let out a sob."I was scared Lewis,i was so scared that...." He hiccuped "that i would lose the baby Lewis,I was terrified."Lewis pulled him into a hug and Seb sobbed in his shoulders."Lewis....I'm scared "he told the same thing again and again.Lewis really wanted to throw himself under a car.He was so blind to realise how much his child meant to him until now.He can't see Seb so broken,this was his child and he was responsible for that.

"Seb... Seb please don't cry "he lifted Sebastian's head from his shoulder.He cupped Seb's chubby cheeks and looked into his eyes.

" I shouldn't have left Seb,i really shouldn't. But i was not in the right state.I convinced myself i was not ready"he wiped the tears from his boyfriend's eyes.I want you back so bad,i even told Kimi he can punch me afterwards"

"Kimi can be intimidating,if he wants to"Seb smiled a bit and Lewis chuckled at that.

"Kimi can even crash into me the next race,okay?Just come back to me?"

"If you'll have us both"Seb leaned into Lewis and stole a kiss.

Turns out parenthood has been the best phase of Lewis' life.He loved every moment of it.The constant mood swings,Seb's horrible cravings,the late night drive to Mc Donald's,Looking Seb growing bigger and happier,the first time he felt his baby kick,the way he could sing silly songs to his baby and Seb looking at him with big blue eyes.The way Seb was horny at ass o clock,the way Seb decorated the baby nursery,The way Seb waddled around not able to do much and when he complained about each and every thing,Lewis was so blessed to have such an amazing boyfriend.

Oh and he proposed.

He proposed during their fifth ultrasound together,pining up the ultrascan on their frigde with a simple message " Will you marry my daddy?" Seb was crying the whole day after that and they had icecream together in bed.

Aina Adalicia Hamilton was born on 28th September 2020.She had gorgeous blue eyes like her papa and olive skin like her daddy.She was the most precious child that Kimi kidnapped her everytime he saw her.Infact it was Kimi who witnessed Aina stand up and walk for the first time.She was the paddocks baby.The drivers love her to bits.Charles was literally glued to her when Seb bought Aina to the paddock for the first time.Lewis was a perfect father,never leaving Aina's side ,showering her with all the love that he could and he was the one who carried Aina everywhere unlike Seb.The paddock saw a different Lewis Hamilton and this time it was the best version of him.He could give everything to be with his baby girl!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing mpreg,please bear with me.😬


End file.
